What Hurts the Most
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: This song depicts Hermione's pain after she's recieved devastating news. What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts!


**Disclaimer: I love Rascal Flatts!**

Hermione gazed out the window, watching the rainfall slowly over the bleak landscape, her tears matching their flow. She closed her eyes, cursing herself again. She didn't want to do this.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

She straightened her dress and fixed her makeup, not wanting Harry to come in and find her like this. She had to act ok. For her sake as well as Harry's. Turning away from the window she looked at herself in the mirror. It was that day again.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"Hermione, you in there?" She turned around and opened the bedroom door.

"Hey Harry." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ready?" She looked back into the silent room and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She followed him down the stairs and held his hand as they both disapparated. When they arrived at their destination, Hermione paused, taking in all the carved stone that surrounded them.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

"Hermione," Harry called. She turned to realize that he was ahead of her. She made her way over to him and walked beside him as they made their way to the memorial. As they walked, Hermione took the time to read the last words, etched into peoples last resting places. She read of the mother, the best friend and the baby, who had lost the battle of life and were now resting peacefully. She read of the father who would always live on in the lives of so many and it made her want to cry.

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

"There you are… I was getting worried." Ginny said when she spotted Harry and Hermione. She moved over to them and gave Hermione a hug. Letting her go and stepping to the side, Hermione watched as Ginny moved over to Harry and embrace him closely. Ginny laid her head on his chest as he held her close, eyes closed, murmuring words of comfort. Hermione had to look away.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder_

Instead she focused on the beautiful box in the middle of the yard. It was being levitated by a man who stood off to the side, not with the rest of the group, just here to do his job. Hermione watched it with the others as the words of Dumbledore rang over the bleak and uninviting. But Hermione wasn't listening. All she could think of was the day he left. She looked around to see everyone. They were all holding onto someone. They had someone. Hermione bit her lip and forced herself to pay attention.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Her mind began to wander back to the day he had left.

………………………...

"When do you leave?" He shifted uncomfortably. Hermione repeated her question. Without looking up at her he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry. What?" Ron finally lifted his head.

"Today…" All Hermione could do was stare at him, so many emotions flying across her face. Hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness and something else Ron didn't want to see.

"Look, Mione. I wanted to tell you earlier but I was busy."

"Does Harry know?" She asked, trying to sound normal but knowing her heart was breaking. Ron nodded.

"Yeah. He does…" She looked around, trying to find something to stall with, coming up empty. Ron hated seeing her like this and wanted to leave quickly. "Good bye, Hermione." She glared at him.

"That's it?" Ron knew what she was talking about.

"Hermione please." She turned around and started for the kitchen.

"Don't you Hermione me. You have some nerve coming up here on the day you're leaving to just tell that you're going to go and then you just leave! How could you?" Ron didn't want to do this. He had come here to say good bye, not start a fight. He picked up his coat and started for the door.

"Bye, Hermione." With that the door slammed, shattering what was left of her broken heart.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"Hermione." She looked up to see Fred standing there. He pointed to the casket. "It's time to say goodbye." She nodded, trying to stop the tears from coming. She was the last one. Walking over she touched it, the tears finally coming down.

"I never should have let you go…" Placing the rose on the casket she backed up and watched as it lowered into its final resting place among the dead. Hermione looked up to the darkening sky and willed for the rain to come hard, so that they would mask the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes.

"Hermione. You coming?" She changed her gaze back to the present. Seeing Harry waiting for her she nodded.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Taking one last look behind her, she gave Ron one last smile.

"I love you…"

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

A/N: I was in the mood for some songfiction!


End file.
